Five nights at freddys 2
by XxCrazeSydxX
Summary: Welcome to the new and improved Freddy FazBear's Pizza! The new animatronics have been deployed with new things like face recognition and advanced mobility! Isn't that neat? But what will happen when the new animatronics can use their advantages at their leisure? Mike has been stuffed, who will be next? T for minimal adult language.
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to the new Freddy FazBears pizza!Everything is new and improved!" said the new manager for Freddy's. " Yeah, yeah that's great but why are you telling me this? I quit months ago" replied Mike Schmidt tiredly. "Well, we have improved since then and we were wondering if you would be interested in working the nightshift here at freddys, for old times sake…"replied Mr. Heagan (the manager). Mike pondered a moment, it had been almost a year since he worked at freddys. And with those things…he didn't want to think of that. He shook his head as if to shake off the bad memories. "How much does it pay?" Mike asked hesitantly. "500 dollars after your finished week!" replied Mr. Heagan cheerily. Mike groaned. "This better be one hell of a night job" He thought. "I'll…take it" said Mike, straining to get the last words out."Great! You start tonight 12 o'clock sharp!"Answered Mr. Heagan."Thanks…bye" replied Mike then stood up and dragged himself over to the most dreaded drawer is his tiny slowly opened it with a SCRAAAAPE. Then he looked at the contents inside. One filthy denim security uniform. One wretched security hat. Last of all a flashlight and pulled everything out and laid it out on his bed. Then he slowly began to pull his suit on, then his hat. Falling in behind the clothes were his watch and flashlight. He tucked the flashlight in his pocket and slipped on the watch. He glanced at his microwave clock, then imput the time into the watch. He grabbed his keys and locked his door. Mike shuffled down the had to turn the key three times, but his 1987 chevy finally started."What a piece of crap my dad loaned me." Mike muttered to himself *** In no time at all, Mike arrived at the location of Freddy FazBears Pizza. He opened his door, scooted out then slammed it shut. Then he locked it. When he arrived at the door, Mike knew he had made a huge mistake.

**_A/N Hey my Crazys! i just wanted to tell you this IS my first ever FanFic so *glares at all the haters* dont u be hatein! But for real Thank u for reading! I kinda left u with a cliff hanger and hopefully the story will be longer next time. updates will probs be between 1/2 days inbetween (unless a speicial occasion) i might do a speicial upload sometimes.. like 2 in a day anyway c u laterz! As always, Be Crazy for3^3r and a|VVay$.CrazeSyd_**_ out!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2- The death shift"_

**4:34 a.m.**

"W-WHERE IS THE FRIK ."IS THE BUNNY" screamed Mike for the 5th time that night. "C'MON GUYS IT'S MY FIRST NIGHT GIVE ME A BREAK" he groaned. Mike checked his watch. 5:00 a.m. One more hour, just one more hour of hell.

"Hi" said a voice from the vent.

Mike peered to the left vent. There was a small, round head peeking at him. Mike yelped and threw the bulky, wretched Fazbear head on. Slowly the little head retreated into the square tunnel. Mike sighed in relief, then slipped the helmet off and set it on the table gently. Then he snatched up the flashlight and flashed it down the hall. Standing there, was a short, yellow figure, holding a cupcake. Mike moaned and crammed the head back on.

BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP CLICK

Mike clicked his watch off. He had completed the first night, without injury or death...

"Bye, see you tonight guys..." he said referring to the animatronics.

Then he hurredly walked out of the restaurant and got in his car, then drove away.

*time skip* Animatronics POV

**6:14 a.m.**

Chika stretched her arms out in satisfaction."Messing with that night guard is funny" grimaced chika.

"Yeah, he is a wimp, did you see him when I left the stage?What a baby. I will have satisfaction stuffing him." agreed Bonnie

"Guys, let Balloon Boy and Puppet have a chance too. They don't know the satisfaction of stuffing" said Freddy, unexpectedly.

"**StOp ThE MuSiC So I MaY TaLk ToO" **said a voice from toy counter.

Freddy was just about to walk over there, when a short figure ran and flipped up the music box. He faced the other animatronics as Puppet rose out of the box.

"Hello" said BB (Balloon Boy).

"Hey" said a murmur of voices.

"**MaY We TaLk AbOuT ThIs MiKe GuY" **asked puppet

"Yes, actually we were about to discuss the matter" verified Freddy

"D-discuss what" asked a shy Mangle

Freddy turned abruptly. "oh-uh Mangle...we were just, uhhh..." Freddy stammered

"I can help ya know, like distract them while you...cut the power or something" suggested Mangle.

**"NoT HaLf BaD, FrEdDy?"**reasoned Puppet.

"Maybe, but guys it's 7:59, we need to take our places" stated Freddy stressingly.

Everyone ran to their places, and took position. As the last one took its place, the doors unlocked and the crowd flooded in.

**A/N Hey Crazys!Another chapter down, hopefully you enjoyed this one. um I want to thank Maximaldeity for cheering me on! Also 2 favs and 2 follows OMG thank u guys somomo much! and give me some suggs. what do u think should happen next? well bye. Be crazy for3^3r and a|VVay$. CrazeSyd out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Playtime

9:46 a.m. Animatronics POV

Freddys was always a busy place, no matter what. But today it was more crowded than ever. With Birthday parties stacking up, the animatronics never got a break. They were either singing, playing with the children, or attending the Bithday boy/girl. Balloon boy realy didn't have enough air to blow up this many balloons, and the toy counter was running low on stock.

Chikas POV

I really do love the tiny endoskeletons but when it's this busy, I wish we really did have breaks. I can't wait to stuff Mike tonight. *looks over to what bonnie is doing* Wow there is a lot of kids swarming her,maybe I should go help.*glances at freddy then Mangle, BB, then Puppet* Freddy was talking to a little girl who had a birthday hat on. Mangle, as usual, was being taken apart by toddlers. BB was serving balloons to the long line. And Puppet was giving away the last few toys to children. I wonder what time it is... *glances around then finds clock* YES!8:56. 4 minutes till closing.

Narrarater POV

The Animatronics watched as the last families left and the janitors went to work. Righ now, the animatronics could not move, so their eyes just followed the workers around until they walked out the door. Then came Mikes sputtering car. He got out and sighed a bit then walked into the building. Not even glacing at the animatronics, he walked straight to his office.

Mikes POV

"Another damn night" says Mike "I hope I make it...".

Bonnies POV

All I hear is mumbling as I approach he endoskeleton through the vent. Just a couple more scoots and ill be inside the room. Ok my torso is out of the my legs. Now I will sneak up behind it hehe it will be so surprised. Ok... now!* grabs Mike by the neck in a neck lock where he cant speak*Oh he is choking, i will confort him."shhh don't worry Mike, Bonnie will show you the joy of creation".*Drags a screaming Mike to backstage and locks the door*."Shhh, Michael, I will make it fast, no hurt, no pain...except for a lot of pain". *laughs evilly*"Please, please let me go! Bonnie! Please!"screams the endo.*grabs Mike and opens suit*."Are you ready, for your punishment?"I ask. "please Bonnie, No Please!" pleads Mike. "Wrong Answer!". *shoves mike into a weird colored costume and he screams and resists a moment then it dies out* Now I shall zip it . When I look t my hands they are covered in red liquid. When I look back t the costume I expect it to be red, but it isn't. My work is done . I have shown the joy.

Freddys POV

CLICK

As the clock strikes 12:00, all the animatronics are free to roam.

The first thing I hear at 12:00 is Bonnies plastic feet hitting the tile *Clink*"Bon what are you doing?" I ask." I will be stuffing Mike tonight-Alone." sh said firmly. "ok just don't make it too messy" I reply

I guess ill just sit here then.

*time skip*

When I hear a gurgled scream I know it has been done, moments later, Bonnie comes out of the room which the sound had come from, with red hands.

"When do we get another?"

**A/N Hey I wanted to do something special, since my last chapter was short. So I know mike doesn't die in the real one but I was kinda in the mood for a new nightguard. So Bonnie is really evil. IDK guys I was just feeling the mood soo... But why wasn't there any blood in the suit? Is Mike still alive? Bonnie is asking for a killstreak?Who will be hired next? Find out next time!Ok Bye. Be crazy for3^3r and a|VVay$.CrazeSyd out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys after rewriting this chapter 3 times, I have decided to Kill most of the night guards on the 1st or second night. So yeah. Bye!**

**Chapter 4- Bloody Backstage**

**11:14 p.m. **

**Nararater POV**

As usual, the janitors were just finishing up, leaving the animatronics in the dark, waiting for their next for them a sputtering car soon pulled up for the night job. The tall, linky person scrambled out of his car and sprinted toards the door. He swung the door open then it slowed down a bit. When he approached the office, the clock struck 12:00 and every light in the building went out, except I the office. His nametag read Kyell Beleguer. Kyell glanced around the office, then sat down in the chair.

RIIIING RIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIING *click*

Kyell turned answered the phone.

"Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk your through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and...exciting... career I wanted to tell you Fazbear entertainment is committed to family fun and safety above all. So,Uh in recognition of that, we spent a small fortune on face recognition, advanced mobility, so they can walk around during the day! Isn't that neat? But most importantly they are all tied to some kind of criminal datatbase, so they can detect trouble from a mile away. Heck we should be paying them to protect you! Now with that being said, it's in its beta stage, so it may have some...kinks. You're only the second guard to work at that location, the first one, uh... Anyway he was concerned with the characters "free roaming" mode. He said they moved around frequently and even tried to get in his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. While the engineers have no explanation, the theory is that he robots were never given a proper "night" our solutuion is there is a music box by prize corner. So every once in a while, flip over to the video feed and wind it up a few sconds. It only effects one of them, but hey, one less to deal with, right? But for the rest of them we have an easier solution. There is a minor glitch where the animatronics think your an endoskeleton without its costume. And that is strictly forbidden, they may try to stuff you in a suit...Now that wouldn't be so bad, if there weren't wires that could potentially rip your skin apart. So, in recognition of that, we have provided yo with an emty Freddy Fazbear head. You can use it as much as you'd like. Eventually if anything wanders into your office, it will wander back out. Also you may have noticed there are no doors...But,Uh, Hey! You have a flashlight. Also your flashlight cn run out of power, but the building cannot so that's a plus! Well uh that's all. See you tomorrow! Bye!"

*click*

Kyell set the phone down. He hought a second about all the information he was given. Then he picked up the tablet and flipped through all the rooms

Main stage, Backstage, Dining area, Game room, Prize corner, Main hallway, Side hallway, Vent 1 &amp; 2.

All seemed to be in place. He flipped through the order again. When he came to vent 2, he decided to flash the light. A blue bunny was crawling towards him. Kyell fumbled to get he mask on. He sat there for 4 minutes waiting for it to be gone. When it finally left, he flashed the light down the hallway for a second. He caught a glimpse of something brown and tall. It was old freddy! But it never took notice of Kyell, it stood there a few minutes, then it went backstage again.

BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP *click*

Kyell clicke off his watch, indicating that his shift was over. He stood up and fast-walked out of the pizzeria. when he got to his car he glanced one last time at the place, then drove away.

*time skip* Animatronics POV

6:33 a.m.

Chika (as always) was the first to break the silence."Guys, we need to get rid of him" She flatly said.

"Chika, if you want him dead, then do it" replied Bonnie.

"Well I want him to think that he has won, and right before he does, rip out his spine" approved Chika.

"Do it then, wait, no let Puppet take his soul, or BB give him a heart attack" retorted Bonnie.

Just then they heard the music box stop.

"**UnLeSs He FoRGeTs To StOp ThE MuSiC I CaNt Do AnYThInGg " reasoned Puppet.**

Then suddenly BB appeared.

"And I don't want to kill, just make trouble" confirmed BB.

Then freddy threw himself into the conversation.

"Also Chika hasn't killed yet, so bonnie, wait your turn." chimed in Freddy.

Then Bonnie groaned and went back to show stage.

"Freddy its 7:58, we need to go" Cautioned Chika.

Then everybody ran to there places, the doors were unlocked, and people flooded in. The new day has started.

**A/N Hey guys! another chapter! So Chika wants to take on Kyell herself. Also im going to add new characters, and more humor. So what was old freddy doing going backstage? He is supposed to go to Parts&amp; Service! BB doesn't like killing? Puppet cant get out without no music? All these questions in the next chapter!Bye! Be Crazy for3^3r and A|VVay$. CrazeSyd out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter** five- The hunting**

**12:36 p.m.**

**Daytime and Animatronics POV**

Another busy day was a Saturday. And today was a Saturday. So there were about 7 birthday parties, and 2 of them had twins!Balloon Boy was usually in the game room, handing out balloons, frequently asking "what color would you like?". Puppet was at the prize corner, giving away toys. The first child in line was a little girl.

"**WhAt WoUlDd YoU LiKe LiTtLe GiRl?' asked puppet****. **She pointed at a Chika plush. Puppet stretched her arms and grabbed it. The girls took it shyly then waddled away. Next was a small boy with crazy blonde hair. "**WhAt WoUlDd You LiKe"**reapeated Puppet. The small Boy pointed at Puppets chest."**ArE YoU SuRe?"**she asked. When the boy nodded she lifted him up. Her eyes began to glow white. She began to stare deeply into the boys eyes, then the boys lit up too. He screamed in pain, then began to wither. When the life left the boy, Puppets eyes turned purple. Then she checked her chest. 1 2 3...10. All the souls were there. Then she took the boys body and set his lifeless body into a box.

"**NeXt?"**

Freddy and his crew were finishing up a song when they saw a familiar face. All of them ignored the childrens cheers an stared at the guard. Kyell looked up and was surprised to find the animatronics staring at him. He walked over to the robots, standing face to face with them.

"Can't hurt me now, can you?" asked Kyell, taunting them.

Chika was using all of her self control not to jump on Kyell and rip him limb from limb. Then Freddy answered Kyell.

"He He, not sure what your talking about mister, but we are about to close so you should finish up your fun!" responded Freddy, in his most fake cheery voice.

All the kids moaned in response to what Freddy had said. They obviously didn't want to leave. But all their parents dragged them out, and Kyell was left alone with them.

"Hey I know you guys have freedom of speech so I need to talk to you" shouted Kyell.

A few moments later, Bonnie, Chika, Freddy, and Mangle had arrived.

"What do you want" asked Bonnie.

"Listen, I saw an old animatronic last night, and it looked like an old version of you" He said pointing to Freddy.

"So what?" said Freddy.

"I am proposing...a truce" responded Kyell.

All the animatronics just stared at him.

"You mean you want us to...not stuff you?" asked Chika.

"Well, yes" reasoned Kyell "I don't know what it is, and plus what is the point?"

"Kyell is right" said Mangle "We should work together."

And with that they all agreed to work together...JUST KIDDING this is how it went.

Kyell:See! Foxy agrees with me!

Mangle: um my name isn't foxy...

Kyell:oh sorry, im such a dumbass-OOF!

*Freddy hits kyell in his stomach*

Freddy: THIS IS A FAMILY RESTURANT! NO SWEARING!

Chika: OOH! I wanna try!

Kyell:Nonononono-OOOOF!

*Chika tackles him in his stomach*

Bonnie, Freddie, Mangle: CHIKA!

Chika: That was fun!

Freddy: Chika your grounded, go backstage!

Chika: Your not my mo- *click*

*Freddy flicks off Chika*

Freddy:*dusts off hands* Well that takes care of that!

Kyell: Your the one who started it Fatso!

Freddy: F-fatso?I-I'm not fat!

Kyell: Have you taken a look in the mirror lately? You are a fatty!

Freddy:*Goes to the mirror backstage* HA IM NOT FAT!

Bonnie: What? We are supposed to be discussing a truce!

Mangle: Uh, Bonnie we are obviously not stuffing him, so we are a truce.

Bonnie:What? I didn't agree to that!C'Mere you!

Kyell: Nooooooooooooo!

*Bonnie starts chasing kyell then she trips*

Kyell: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!Clutz!HAHAHAAHAAHA

Bonnie: *goes backstage then come back with suite* I have stuffed a night guard once, I will not hesitate to do it again.

Kyell: *gulp* im good.

Freddy:*comes back from backstage sucking in his stomach* not...Fat!

Kyell: so a deal or not?

Freddy: I will...truce*breathes outward heavily, all his stomach fat coming back*

Bonnie:uhhhh, I...I...guess...I guess I will truce.

Mangle: I will!

Kyell: Then it is settled! No more stuffing!

**A/N Hey Crazys! um so I added some humor, as you can see. the first parts were more serious, but I think I made up for it. When they are all talking a long time, I think I will start doing this. I reposted this chapte because the first time I wrote it, I didn't like the ending or the mood of it. So I rewrote it completely! So The group is trucing with Kyell, what could go wrong? Bonnie seems pretty hesitant on allying. So I am going to bring Mike back, but not how you will expect it. Also it is now the weekdays, so I will not post as frequently. Oh and also, If you want to see previews of next chapters, go check out my twitter, instagram, snapchat, and tumblr. Twitter: sydneecraze Insta:xxcraze_sydxx Snap: lolzisydness Tumblr: crazesydness. So go check that out! GIVE ME SUGGS! I asked and u never gave! BRUH! WELL BYE! be crazy for3^3r and a|VVay$. Crazesyd out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Sorting out diferences**

**Nararater POV**

**1:43 a.m.**

Kyell, Bonnie, Freddy, Chika, and Mangle were gathered around a table in the dining area. They were discussing what the Old Freddy had looked like.

" And then I had to wait for Bonnie to go away," receited Kyell "and that's when I saw it. It was pretty much exactly like you ,Freddy, but it looked much older."

"Has to be and an older generation" Freddy thought outloud "No other explanation."

"But all the old animatronics are in parts 'n' service, and they are deactivated." argued Bonnie.

"There is no other explanation. They had to of reactivated somehow." said Chika.

"Hey Bonnie, have they cleaned up Mike yet?" Questioned Freddy.

"Uhhhh... I don't know,but should we be discussing this in front of Kyell" asked Bonnie.

Kyell had started backing away as soon as they had mentioned "cleaning up" this Mike guy.

"Oh uh...nahhhh... I'm fine...but uhhhhh, clean him up?..." stuttered Kyell.

"Kyell, we are only allying with you because of Old Freddy. It's for me and my families safety." addressed Freddy.

"Oh, yeah..." replied Kyell, clearly hurt.

"Bonnie, we need to check on Mike" broke in Mangle.

"Uggggghhhhhh...Fine, lets go Mangle" groaned Bonnie.

Bonnie and Mangle went backstage, to find it was still painted with dried blood, and the Old Freddy costume, just s it was.

"Check the inside of the suit. It looks like it still has Mike in it." commanded Mangle.

Bonnie went over and unzipped the suit. There, as good as new, was Mike. Not a scratch in sight on his body. Then he sucked in a big gulf of air and woke up.

" WHATS GOING ON? OH CRAP" Screamed Mike.

" Mike calm dow-" started Mangle.

" CALM DOWN?! SCEW THAT! BONNIE IS GOING TO FRIKIN STUFF ME AGAIN!" cried Mike.

He started clawing at the door then suddenly fainted.

"What do we do with him?" puzzled Mangle.

" I don't know, this has never happened." answered Bonnie.

"Let's just take him to Freddy, he'll know." suggested Mangle.

So they took Mike to Freddy, and he was just as puzzled.

"Bonnie...I think you stuffed him wrong" reckoned Freddy.

Everyone laughed at an embarrassed Bonnie, except Kyell.

"So you stuffed a guy-"began Kyell.

"His name is Mike" budded in Chika.

"Yeah...Mike...So you stuffed...Mike into a suit for...fun?" asked a confused Kyell.

"Affirmative" replied Bonnie, as all the animatronics continued to stare at outcolled Mike.

"But not all of us kill. Bonnie just lovvvvves to stuff her some nightguards." joked Mangle.

"So, who doesn't kill?" questioned Kyell.

"I was gonna kill you! Until we truced." answered Chika happily, not answering Kyells questions.

Freddy rolled his eyes. " Mangle, Balloon boy, and I do not kill. Puppet takes souls, and Bonnie and Chika stuff." replied Freddy.

Kyell gulped."But not anymore right...haha..."asked kyell.

"I think we will probably stop stuffing so much." reasoned Freddy.

Then Mike woke up again. Now, Let's be honest, If you were surrounded by killer robots, you would probably act exactly the same as Mike...

"WHAT?!OH MY GOD! LET ME OUT!" screeched Mike. Then he tried (and failed) to jump out off the table. But bonnie grabbed his foot and tied him to a chair.

"NOW LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE IMBASSIL! I HAVE ALREADY STUFFED YOU ONCE, AND I WILL ENJOY DOING IT AGAIN!" she yelled.

Then Mike stopped yelling and let out a wimper.

Kyell ran over t the chair and untied Mike.

"Hey, man, they wont hurt you...unless you piss them off..." cooed Kyell.

"YEAH KYELL, AND YOU ARE PUSHING YOUR LIMITS WITH LANGUAGE!" yelled Freddy, in response to Kyells fowl language.

"Wait, so you guys stuffed me...but you didn't stuff this nerd? asked Mike nangerly.

"Hey! You know you're not that great yourself!" defended Kyell.

"Yeah, I bet I could leave you with a bloody nose in a fight!" shouted Mike.

"IS THAT A THREAT I SMELL?" Yelled Kyell.

" OH ITS NOT A THREAT, ITS A PROMISE!" screamed Mike.

" Guys calm down, I bet y'all just need some "calming down" pizza!" cheered Chika.

"Yes stop yelling, before I stuff both of you" joked Bonnie.

Mike and Kyell both yelped and ran to hide behind Kyell and Mikes wristwatches went off.

"Well, shifts over byeeeeee" reported Kyell.

"Wait, Kyell where are you going? The only car out there is Mikes." asked Mangle.

"Oh uh... I have to walk... My girlfriend kicked me out and stole my car..." replied Kyell sheepishly." Yeah.. I just sleep on the park benches..."

"What? You cant do that!" exclaimed Mike "Kyell, you cant do that, some one could teal your stuff..."

"Well unless you got a place to stay..." suggested Kyell, not finishing the sentence.

Mike groaned, realizing what he had got himself into. "I don't suppose you would like to spend the night at my apartment, would you..."

"YES!" Kyell shouted, then cleared his throat." I mean... yes I humbly accept your most courageous offer."

Bonnie started cracking up on what a dork Kyell was.

"Lets get going" said mike, unenthusiased.

"Yeah lets go big pops!" joked Kyell.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" raged Mike , as they were walking outside, then the pizzeria was quiet. Except for Mike scolding Kyell outside...

**A/N Hey Crazyzzzzz! So I brang back mike... This story is starting to go towards a story I really enjoy by jFlare203. Now most of this is from that story, except there are different characters. IDK how I got this to at least 900 words... But I want to tell you... there will only be one upload this weekend, BUT it is a special, because it is getting pretty close to Christmas...I will do these every weekend until after the weekend on Christmas! also I will be not posting so frequently because of finals! IKR FINALS UGGGGGGHHHH. Also I have a broken arm, so it is hard to type very fast... but anyway, the special uploads will be 2.5k words each upload! GUYS THATS LIKE 2 &amp; a HALF CHAPTERS! OMYGERD! SO now lets discuss this chapter... So bonnie "revived" Mike... and kyell (he is 19) and mike (wHo is 30) are sharing an apartment! LOL lets see what happens next chapter! BYEE! Be Crazy for3^3r and a|VVay$! CrazeSyd OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Wake up**

**Nararater POV (Focusing on Mike &amp; Kyell)**

**7:46 a.m.**

Mike and Kyell arrived at the apartment around 7:30. They stopped at Mcdonalds to get some food, but then they realized they didn't have enough money, so they drove off. Arriving later than they should have, they unlocked the front door. Mike was about to get some food, but then Kyell ran past him, heading straight for the fridge.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Mike sluggishly.

"Grabbin' some grub Big Pops." replied Kyell.

" Ok... first of all, stop calling me that, Second we need to set ground rules!" scolded Mike."First rule is-"

"Hey Mikey do you have any mayonnaise?" interrupted Kyell.

"No! Listen to me!" shouted Mike "Now before I was interrupted... First rule is listen when im talking. Second is...No bad language or bad manners."

" Whaaaaaat? You can't do that! I have freedom of speech!" protested Kyell.

"Oh yes I can, when you're under my roof I am the boss!" yelled Mike.

"Ughhh whatever. You know you're worse than My mom." mumbled Kyell.

" Good to know! Now rule three!Ok so rule three is... you give me all your paycheck so you don't spend it on stupid things. " listed Mike.

"Ok fine, fine. Anything else?" Asked Kyell, annoyed.

"No. That's all. So now let's get some sleep" yawned Mike.

"Agreed"

*time skip*

Animatronics POV 8:49 a.m.

Bonnie POV

The kids were crazy this time of day. There is always at least one child that gets sick off Chikas pizza. But who could blame her? Her pizza was delicious. Bonnie now wished that he could get hungry. Though he could taste and eat, he didn't ever feel hunger or cravings. So therefore, he never really ate. But perhaps it's not chikas pizza he likes, maybe its just Chika. If Bonnie's heart could've, it would've skipped a beat just then. Well,if he had had a heart. All they had was a endoskeleton, a suit, and a feelings generator. They also had a pain simulator, but they kept that off. When they have their feelings off, it's usually at night, so they don't have to deal with guilt of stuffage. Bonnie was wondering why he was thinking of all these things. Then he touched his head. "Can I even think?" he thought. Then he spotted Chika walking back to the stage. Now is his time to make a move.

Chika POV

Chika stepped back onstage to get ready for the next song. Then she saw Bonnie head over there. He looked hurried, and in his haste, he accidently tripped over a chair. Chika couldn't help but laugh at clumsy Bonnie. All the children ran to Bonnies aid. All of them acted as a crutch, helping Bonnie stabilize.

"Hey kiddos! im okay! Hehe." laughed Bonnie.

Then all the children went back to their previous activities. Bonnie then stumbled over to Chika, embarrassed.

"H-hey Chika." stuttered Bonnie.

"Hi Bonnie!" replied Chika.

"Hey I was w-wondering if you" started Bonnie"Oh I was uh... wondering...do you... do you... want to...go onstage?" He finished. that was not what he wanted to ask though.

"Yeah! we are about to start the show, we need to get Freddy too." suggested Chika.

"Yeah sure" replied Bonnie then they headed to get Freddy to start the show.

*Time Skip* (Yeah another skip Im sorry :( SRYYY)

Mike&amp; Kyell POV

10:34 p.m.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP *CRASH*

Kyell had fell over trying to shut off the alarm.

"Kyell... What. The. Hell? Its like 10:00 go back to sleep!" moaned Mike tiredly.

"Yeah genius! It's Ten! And we need to be getting ready!" shot back Kyell.

That's what got Mikes attention. He Jumped up and ran to his drawer. He grabbed out his suit, Then slipped it on. He grabbed his keys and tried to rush Kyell out the door.

"Lets Go!"

*time skip* ( yup still more I sowyyyyyyyy!)

Nararater POV

Mike and Kyell puled up at the pizzeria at 11:53. They hurried to the doors and swung them open. They found the animatronics sitting inside.

"Hey guys what's going on?" asked Kyell.

"Mike you remember being stuffed, yes?" asked Freddy out of the blue, ignoreing Kyell.

"Uh yeah...why do you ask?" answered Mike.

"Well we are still trying to figure out how you...survived... the suit. As you know the suit has wires that can literally tear you apart" resolved Freddy.

"Well yes but you guys said Bonnie just stuffed me wrong right?" demanded Mike.

"Yes that's what we thought, but that's not possible. Either someone doctored you inside the suit, took out the wires, and put you back in, or the suit healed you." informed Bonnie.

"That's not possible, the only people,or, things that were there that night were you guys and me." panicked Mike.

"Then that goes to the other resolution..." decended Chika.

"Wait, how or why would the suit heal him." questioned Kyell.

All the animatronics looked at eachother, then Freddy spoke.

"Thats the other thing...Mike, you will be replacing one of us"

**A/N Whaaaaat? Mike is replacing one of the animatronics? Lol... this chapter was 877 words...SORRY. I have been aiming for at least 900-1000 words per chapter. I might be bumping that up to 1000-1500 words! Anyway lots happened in this chapter! Oh yeah! I wiillllll be posting sneakpeaks of future chapters on my social media sites... Um I posted that info in prev chapters...So im too lazy to redo it in this A/N! Yeah... So there have not been any haters...BUT there have not been many supporters/follows/favourates since my first chapter! *Gets a voice magnifier* IS ANYBODY OUT THERE? Yeah show me some support to know im doing good! or tell me if its horrible and I should quit... I plan to make this 30+ chapters AT LEAST. oh yeah and I decided, since I told you, I will do that 2.5k word chapter thing this weekend...but not the next...only on Christmas, after this weekend. Anyway BYE! Be Crazy for3^3r and A|VVay$. CrazeSyd out!**


	8. Chapter 8 Christmas special

**A/N Oh look! Craze syd didn't keep her promise! what a surprise:P but now its out so stahp HATIN! AND its Christmas so jolly joy and shiznit :P! And its not Christmas but this is your Christmas present so GTFOI!**

**Chapter 8- How to replace your animatronic**

**Overall POV**

**Um, wherever the last chapter left off :P**

"WHAT?" screamed Mike, again.

"Yes, for the millionth time, you will be replacing one of us." repeated Freddy.

"Wait, who will he be replacing?" questioned Kyell.

"We don't know... the only other times this has happened is when the old us replaced the older ones, then when we replaced them..." answered Chika.

"But if it happened with you shouldn't you know how?" asked Kyell.

"We don't really know what happened, all we know is we were "chosen" to become the new ones..."replied Bonnie.

"So what were you before?" questioned Mike.

"We don't know. Whoever, or, whatever "chose" us took our memories too." answered Freddy sadly. "and we have to do the same to you."

"Freddy, who will he replace? We are brand new." asked Chika.

"Yes I know...I have that figured out too" began Freddy. " Mike, you will be a new character, kind of like mangle, but more like old foxy. "

"Ok,ok,ok. But when do we start. and what are we doing." questioned Mike.

"Well we will be starting the sort of "ceremony" when you fall asleep, but don't worry it wont hurt" informed Bonnie.

"Yeah, last time your said it "wouldn't hurt", it really hurt a lot." said Mike hesitantly.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." argued Bonnie.

"Ok Mike lets go backstage to start."

**Later when they "started"**

"Is he asleep yet" questioned Kyell.

"Yes, sound, we gave him some...stuff..." answered Freddy. "Kyell we need you to leave, you can't see this.

Kyell nodded, then left. A few minutes later he heard a gurgled scream, then the animatronics filed out of the room.

*time skip*

Lucky for the animatronics, and Mike, Today was Sunday. That meant no working that day. Mi-Foxy woke up about an hour later, feeling weird. All the animatronics and Kyell were in the dining room waiting.

"Hey Mi-Foxy! How are you?" asked Chika.

"Im Good. How are you guys?" Foxy asked in return.

"Good" murmured everyone.

"Um, where are the children?" asked Foxy.

"Its sunday, there are no children today." replied Bonnie.

"Oh Mi-Foxy looks like your pirate voice box is broke! Let me get you a new one." insisted Freddy.

"O-ok, wait did I ever have one-" Foxy was interrupted by Chika.

"Yes, yes don't you remember?" babbled Chika.

"I guess not..." replied Foxy.

"Exuse me while I go talk to Freddy." excused Bonnie.

*Parts &amp; service room freddy is tearing out foxy v1's voicebox out*

"Freddy, we have a slight problem" burst in Bonnie.

Freddy jumped in surprise. "Oh uh, hey Bonnie, what is it?" asked freddy.

" It seems Mike doesn't remember being an animatronic, like any of it." stressed Bonnie.

"No, not yet he doesn't, and use his new name or he might hear us and remember everything." cautioned Freddy.

"Wait what do you mean not yet? Is the voice box going to help?" questioned Bonnie.

"Um, yes." answered Freddy.

"Ok then, lets go give it to him!" remarked Bonnie.

*back to Foxy Chika and Kyell (he didn't leave)*

When Bonnie and Freddy walked in Kyell was talking to Foxy and Chika was intently watching them.

"Here Foxy, try this." said Freddy.

"Ok..." replied Foxy hesitantly.

Freddy took the Foxy mask off Mike, revealing the endoskeleton. It was like armor around Mike, you could mostly only see metal. But, if you looked close enough, you could human skin. Freddy plugged in the voicebox and turned it on, then put back on Foxy's mask.

"Ok, try that out" ordered Freddy.

At first it made little radio clacking and static then the voice focused and Foxy burst out. "Aye, I like this here voice much better, don't ye?" He said.

"Yes, yes. Much better, it suits a pirate like yourself" agreed Chika.

Kyell and Bonnie nodded, but didn't speak.

"Why don't you guys want him to have his memories?" whispered Kyell to Bonnie.

"I'm not 100% sure, but I think its because it will sort of... glitch... us. We will go wacko and malfunction. If that happened near the kids, we could hurt them, or worse." answered Bonnie.

"Wow, If your systems are that fragile, a single word could trigger his memories, or a face..." said Kyell.

"Well if a face could trigger his memories then... Kyell, you need to go..." ordered Bonnie. Kyell just nodded. Then he silently left.

Foxy noticed him leaving and wanted to know why."Why the lad be leavin' so early?" He questioned.

"He needed some sleep" answered Bonnie simply.

"Aye" he replied in understanding.

"Foxy, we are shutting off till tomorrow, are you going to too?" asked Freddy.

"Sounds good matey." Foxy replied.

"Ok, I will just shut you down then, ok?" questioned Freddy.

"Sure lad." replied Foxy. Then Freddy reached behind his back and shut off his switch.

"Ok guys, we need to talk."

*switch POV*

Kyell unlocked Mikes apartment and went to lay down on the couch. After a while of trying to sleep, he realized how dirty the place was, and his OCD senses started kicking in. He picked up all the clothes off the floor and folded them nicely into a drawer. Then he picked up all the soda cans, chip bags, and food bits off the floor. By then the place was semi-clean, so he went back to the couch and laid down. Before he fully got comfortable, something caught his eye. It was a shattered pictureframe. He got up and went to look at it. It was Mike, a a woman, and a young boy. The woman was kissing Mike on the cheek, and the boy was holding Mikes hand. Kyell knew it was Mike's family. Mike must have got dumped, just like Kyell. Kyell felt bad for Mike, then his doziness swept over him and he went back to the couch and fell asleep.

*switch POV*

"So, let me get this straight, Kyell could trigger Mike's memory?" asked a confused Chika.

"Yes, Kyell and Mike knew each other when he was still human." replied Freddy.

"Then why did we have him here a minute ago?" questioned Chika.

" We didn't know then" answered Bonnie.

"So Kyell cant come here anymore?" asked Chika.

" Yes, he can, but we need to figure out a way to filter the way Foxy is seeing Kyell." informed Freddy.

"How're we gunna do that?" questioned Bonnie.

Freddy thought a second then spoke."I have an idea"

*time skip to Monday morning and the doors are just opening*

"Hey there boys and girls! How are you doing today?" shrilled Freddy.

"Good!" said a loud murmur of children.

"Are you ready for something new today?" asked Freddy excitedly.

"Yes!" screamed all the children.

"Oooookay! Here we go! Welcome Foxy, the pirate fox, to the family!" announced Freddy.

All the children cheered.

" Arrrgh! Ahoy Mateys! How you be doin' on this fine day?" asked Foxy.

"Gooood!" shouted the children.

"I'm glad to finally be meetin' all ye lil' ones! Now we can go on swashbuckeling adventures together! !" announced Foxy.

The children just cheered in response.

"Well I don't want to take too much of ye lads and lassies time, so I'll let ye go. But any time ye wanna see me, come down to the cove!" Enthused Foxy.

" Ok, see ya later Foxy! Now kids, lets get groovin'!" shouted Freddy.

*time skip to about 3rd quarterish of the day, so about 1:30ish :P*

Freddy, Bonnie, and Chika had just finished their fifth birthday party, when a lot of attention was at pirate cove.

"Argh me Mateys! Welcome to the pirate cove! I see you already have your pirate skills ready, with your pizza in hand?" recieted Foxy. "If your not a pirate here, I might make you walk the plank..."

A little boy, holding a womans hand walked up to Foxy.

"What be your name lil'-" Foxy stopped mid-sentence. He knew this woman, and the child. He Smirked evilly." What is your name little boy?" Foxy asked, his pirate accent gone completely.

"My name is John." replied the little boy.

"Well, John, I think I have some parrot stuck in my teeth, could you check and see where it is?" asked Foxy.

"Yes I can." answered John. He leaned in close to Foxy, who had his jaw wide open. He lookd inside a while and glanced around. "Well, I don't see anything..." said John.

"I lied." then Foxy bit down on the child's head, biting a massive hole on his frontal lobe. There was blood everywhere, and everyone was screaming, running around.

"Foxy, what have you done?" asked Freddy in horror.

"Shown the joy," replied Foxy." Just as you showed me."

End pt. 1

**This where I would usually rap it up, buuuuuuuuut its a special so enjoy!**

*time skip to after hours*

All was quiet in the pizzeria. The cove curtains were shut, onstage, the animatronics were limp. Then there was a series of clicks.

*click...click...click...click*

All the animatronics started to move. Foxy wipped open the curtains and started storming toward Freddy.

" SO YOU DECIDED TO STUFF ME BACK INTO ONE, EH?" yelled Foxy. "YOU THINK I WOULD NEVER FIND OUT?"He tackled him and hooked his ear. "TAKE ME OUT NOW!"

"We can't. Once your in, you can never come out." explained Freddy, struggling to get Foxy off.

" Fine... I'll do it myself." grumbled Foxy, him twitching. He started ripping his suit off, at the legs. Chika tried to run over there, but Freddy held her back. When Foxy couldn't get the suit off above his waist, he started ripping at his chest and arms. Eventually he gave up and went back to the cove.

"Maybe we can wipe his memories and start over?" suggested Chika.

"No, he is long gone, there is no going back." answered Freddy.

" So he killed a kid? What will happen now?" asked Bonnie.

" No telling, with a cheapscape like Mr. Heagan, (The manager)he might just put him out of order and go on with the show." said Freddy. Then there was a jingle at the door.

*switch POV*

Kyell woke up to the ringing of the alarm clock. He reached to turn it off, but fell.

"Shit!" he yelled, as he landed on his face. Then he got up, rubbing his nose, and turned off the alarm clock. It was 11:00, thirty minutes before he needed to leave or get ready, so he turned on the news on the TV.

" In other news, at a local Freddy Fazbear's pizza there was an animatronic that nearly killed a child. The police say it was the one known as Foxy. The building has been shut down until further notice." recieted the reporter. Kyell sat there will his jaw hanging open. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He jumped up and quickly got dressed to see what was going on.

When Kyell arrived at the door, it was 11:37. And there was a surprise waiting for him. Mr. Heagan.

" Hey Kyell! How are you doing tonight?" He asked cheerily.

"I'm fine. What's going on?" asked Kyell.

"Well you saw the news right? So Foxy bit a kid, and some are trying to sue us, so we are going to abandon this place. Then we will just start over." answered Mr. Heagan.

"Wait, you guys are just going to trash it?" questioned Kyell.

"Yes. Well, not Foxy, we are going to fix his glitches and all, then throw him back in there!" replied Mr. Heagan.

"So all this, just, gone?" asked Kyell.

"Yup, pretty much..." said Mr. Heagan. " Well, see you tomorrow boy. Have a good night!"

Kyell stood there in shock. What was he going to tell the animatronics? He gulped, took a breath, then walked inside to break the news.

"Hey guys..." Kyell said, walking in.

"Hi" they all replied.

"So, uh, I was watching the news and, uh, there was something, funny actually-"

"We know... we were kind of here..." budded in Freddy.

"So, what caused it?" asked Kyell, sitting down.

" Some kid or something triggered his memories..." answered Freddy. "We didn't think any ol' kid would trigger his memories, but it did."

"Oh, yeah, I uh found this picture in Mike's apartment... It's like him and his girlfriend or something..." brought up Kyell,handing Freddy the picture. Freddy stared at it blankly, before it was stolen by Chika.

"This kid was here today, he came up to me during a party, with this lady." recalled Chika. "Then they went over to Foxy and I lost them in the crowd."

"Let me see." demanded Bonnie, and Chika handed it to her. "Yeah, this was the kid that got bit... Why would he bite him if he knew him?"

"He was malfunctioning, just ike you said." answered Kyell. "He is still malfuntoning...". Kyell looked over at the cove. There was a lot of banging and radio noises.

"I don't know if he'll ever recover to do a show again..." pointed out Freddy.

Kyell was then reminded what he had to tell them. "Guys I have some really bad news..." started Kyell, his throat feeling dry."Since the incident with Foxy and all...the manager has decided to...uh..."he struggled to finish." He's decided to, sort of,...replace...you" Kyell finished.

All theanimatronics stood there gaping at Kyell. "He's going to...r-replace us?" stuttered Chika. "B-but we are brand new! He cant do that!"

"He has to... we need our reputation back for the company" argued Freddy.

"Yes...you guys-or the other guys will never do a show again" agreed Kyell.

"So, theres no possible way they can keep us in the back or something? They are just gunna scrap us?" questioned Chika.

"No, im afraid not...but they're not scrapping you,or this place. Just leaving it."added Kyell.

"I don't understand why they want to keep Foxy...like, isn't he the one who ruined it?" asked Bonnie.

" Mr. Heagan said something about repairing him or something..."recalled Kyell.

"When do you think they'll bring in the new ones?" questioned Freddy.

Kyell was about to answer when there was a jingle at the door.

**End Christmas special! **

**Hey guys, it took a long while to get this out. And also there were no updates before this special! SORRY SORRY SORRY! I was so busy and sick. But I kept part of my promise... Anyway I just wanna clarify some things before we go on**

**-Bonnie is a girl in this story, as well as Mangle**

**-I have removed Puppet (the marionette), and Balloon Boy**

**-This section is occurring in the FNAF 2 game and building. It will switch to the first one eventually, because (MY THEORY) The first game is actually after the second one and the third one will be the very first one... and the old animatronics in FNAF2 are the very first ones, the toy ones are the second ones, and the ones in the first FNAF are the third ones...SOOO YEAH**

**Foxy is Mike, but he went COOKOO and now what will happen? But (SPOILER) there are two bites, not just one... I might do other things, IDK im just done with chapter, and I got it done so YEAH BYE! Be crazy for3^3r and a|VVay$. Crazesyd OUT! 3 love u guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Broken pieces (PS- THIS CHAPTER IS PRETTY SAD, IT MAY NOT BE TO SOME PEOPLE, BUT I CRIED DURING IT ;_; dont judge me)  
7:03 a.m.  
Narrarater POV A/N- Hi guys! no, i have not given up on this story. Though i will be ending it around chapter 15. If i get no good feedback for many weeks, i will stop this story. i have also learned new things about FNAF one and two! i watched a lot of theorys, and considered them alot. i will be starting a new story (including all the new theorys ive obtained) and i assure, it will be a zillion times better than this one, and less confusing!BYE BYE! (P.s. if you want to see a bunch of well thought theorys on fnaf 1 and 2 go watch Smike on youtube! also give him a subscribe!)

3 large body bags were hauled in on squeaky dollys by sweaty, scraggly moving men. SQUEEEEAAAAAK...SQUEAAAAAAAAK...SQUEAAAAAAAAK! All three were rolled in ,by the stage, and set on the floor. After The smelly men rolled all the dollys back to their truck, they left, leaving the animatronics and Kyell to gaze at the bags. The animatronics unlocked one by one. click...click...click...click.

"Why are there body bags here? I thought we had at least a couple days?" questioned Chika worriedly.

"Yes, Kyell, you said we had some time..." agreed Freddy.

"No i didn't! i didnt get to answer because those smelly grandpas interrupted me!" argued Kyell.

"You also said something about them just leaving us, so that means we'll be free to roam wherever we'd like?" chimed in Bonnie.

"Yes and No. They are just leaving you, but they are shutting you off completely...and taking your memory chips to give to the new ones..." broke Kyell.

" So, we wont have freedom, power, or memory? That's just... fantastic!" yelled Chika sarcasticly.

"Hey, dont worry, i have a plan to keep you guys going!" calme Kyell."It won't be easy, or cheap! But will get you through."

Then the animatronics listened openmindedly to the plan Kyell had come up with.

**** Time SKIP

"Wow, you've really planned that out, how long have you thought about it?" asked Chika, amazed.

"About thirty seconds..." answered Kyell proudly.

"Oh" replied Chika, her voice falling flat.  
"So, are none of you the least bit curious of how your replacments look like?" questioned Kyell, trying to break the awkward conversation.  
The animatronics looked at eachother, then nodded their heads no.  
"Well, im looking at them" announced Kyell, walking over to the bags on the floor. The animatroonics looked at eachother and shrugged their shoulders saying "why not?".**By the time the animatronics reached Kyell, he had already unzipped the first bag, revealing a bear in a furry suit.

"Freddy, this must be your replacment." decreed Kyell.  
Freddy stared at it in horror, but didn't say a word.  
"looks like the changed it from plastic to fur." said Kyell.

Next, was a purple Bunny with a black bowtie.

"Wow, Bonnie, i think they changed your character to a boy!" emphasized Kyell.

All bonnie said in reply was a "Hmmmph".

"To the next one!" condesended Kyell. THe next was, of course, the new chika. It was a dirty looking yellow color with a bib that said "Let's Eat!".

Chika stared at it, discusted. "Why is the next generation so fat and ugly!" she shouted.

"Chika, chill!" soothed Freddy. "I mean, look how fat my replacment is!"

"Yeah, well, i feel sorry for you guys, like, compared to you, these guys are demented potatos." agreed Kyell. Everyone giggled at Kyell. Then something surprising happened, Foxy opened the curtains at pirate cove slowly, and walked over uneasily to the group. He looked up and took a deep sigh.

"Hello guys..." He said, refusing to make eye contact.

"Hi Mike" replied Kyell, the only one who responded. Bonnie, Chika and Freddy just stared, menacingly.

"Listen, im sorry that i freaked out on you yesterday. After thinking about it, i did act horrible. But i didnt kno-" Started Foxy. Then Freddy interrupted him.

"Now, let me just stop you there. You got your memories back when you splattered your own kids brain everywhere, yes?" He questioned coldly. Foxy stared at him a bit, reluctant to respond, then he nodded sheeply.  
"Well, then you knew what you were doing! So you caused the bite! By yourself! You are still human, So dont you even try to blame it on something else!" scolded Freddy angerly.

Foxy looked at Freddy a bit, clearly hurt, then turned around and sprinted towards his cove. "FREDDY! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" shouted Kyell furiously. "THIS IS HIS LAST DAY TO REMEMBER ANYTHING! THE COMPANY IS TAKING HIS CHIP EARLY!"

"So what? He needs to be treated the worst! He practicly killed us!" argued Freddy. Kyell glared at him, using all his strength not to pounce.  
"Apoligize. Now." Kyell growled under his breath.  
"Not a chance. I wouldnt apoligize if i had a gun to my head." replied Freddy stubornly. With that, Kyell snapped, and he jumped at Freddy. Unfortunately, Freddy's reflexes were fast, and he caught Kyells arm and shoved it behind his back. Kyell cried in pain, then Freddy let go.  
"Seriously? Did you really think you could even get close to me? I'm made of metal." teased Freddy. Kyell got up and jumped towards him again, only to be caught mid-jump, and thrown across the floor. Kyell slid across the dining area and slammed into a table, hitting his head. Kyell laid there motionless, then Bonnie walked over quickly. She checked his pulse, then glared at freddy.  
"Freddy, what the hell were you thinking?" scowled Bonnie. "You could have killed him, and we would have been in even worse trouble than before!"  
"He is a nightguard. The manager doesn't care about him!" replied Freddy, uncaring.  
"Do you want to be turned off forever?" asked Chika harshly.  
"After this, it doesnt matter, we will still be here. We will be left to rot." returned Freddy, still uncaring.  
"Well then, I guess you won't need Kyell. We will just tell him that when he wakes up" confirmed Chika. Freddy just walked away and didn't respond.  
"I think he will be fine, let's just set him in the office." suggesteed Bonnie, already picking up unconcious Kyell.

**TIME SKIP CUZ I AM TOO LAZYYYYY**

Kyell woke up in a daze. He couldn't remember how he got to the office, then when he thought about it, he recalled Freddy knocking him out. Kyell reached behing his head and felt for a bump. He found not just a bump, but some blood too. "That son of a bitch." muttered Kyell. He then got up and started shuffling to the stage. He walked down the hall, passing pirates cove, and heard the cheering of a few children. He noticed it was very bright, then he check his watch. "Holy Shit, Ive been out for 8 hours!" Kyell muttered softly. Kyell opened the door to the dining room slightly. He could only see a glimpse of the area, but from what he saw, the visits of children had gone down tremendously. He shut the door and sat down right outside of pirates cove. He leaned up against the wall and put his hat over his eyes, a million thoughts running through his mind. He thought about the plan he had made. Steal chips, come here, turn on animatronics, leave forever. Kyell sat up and thought harder about it. Why would he come help the animatronics that almost killed him? twice! Well, to be fair, animatronic. Kyell thought about to the night before. What was he thinking? Trying to take on a 300 pound animatronic. He couldn't find a rational explanation for this. Deep down Kyell knew why. He somehow knew that something bad was going to happen to Mike. Somehow he just knew, and last night his head was screaming at him to do something about it. Kyell then remembered about Mike. He got up and and walked over to the curtains, then tugged him open. He saw Foxy crouching in the corner.  
"Hey Foxy. What're ya doing over there?" Kyell asked nervously. He moved closer, and upon further inspection, he found Foxy had a small chip in his hand. "Foxy what're you doing with that? Shouldn't it be in-" Kyell started, then Foxy interrupted. "My suit... I know, but..." Foxy couldn't finish. "Kyell... I can't do this anymore... Just make sure this never happens to anyone else..." Foxy stated sadly, and he started closing his hand very tightly around the chip. "Whoa what are you-" Kyell was cut short by a heart stopping CRACK! He stared in horror as Foxy suddenly went limp. Kyell zoomed to where he was, and he looked at Foxy's hand. There was a snapped chip, lying in Foxy's hand. Kyell picked it up, and immediately recognized it as a memory chip. He looked at Foxy again and thought, Oh No.  
Kyell sprinted to the front stage, where Freddy, Bonnie, and Chika were just walking off stage. Bonnie caught Kyell's worried look and quickly walked over.  
"Kyell? Whats wrong? Why are you still here?" She asked worriedly.  
"Well, first thing, why im here. Well as you know, Freddy Fazfuck knocked me out last night! And then the other thing... Well..." Kyell pulled out the broken chip and showed it to her. Bonnie covered her mouth in shock. "What did you do to him Kyell?!" She questioned. "I didn't do it! He said he couldn't 'take it anymore' then he just crushed his memories! But... you guys can fix it! Right?" Kyell asked hopefully. Bonnie took it and examined it carefully.  
"I-I cant tell... We need Freddy" she responded unwillingly.

"Oh, no no no no no! Is that the only way? Please say there is another way!" Kyell said, freaking out.

" Kyell, just go home and come back tomorrow... I'll try to work something out." Bonnie ordered Bonnie.

***  
Kyell opened the front door slowly, then shut it softly. He glanced around the small apartment. Nothing had changed. Kyell set the chip down next to the picture of Mike and his family, Then he picked up the picture, staring at Mike. He kept glancing between Mike and the chip, Mike and the chip. He finally made his decision. Kyell grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed the only chip repairist he knew, 978-563-1987. The phone rung only once, then a female voice answered. "Hello? Hello? Kyell? Is that you?" she questioned. "Yes, yes. Hey Skylar, i know we broke up in all, but i need a big favor." He responded. "Anything! What do you need?" Skylar asked thoughtfully. "Meet at my place in ten. I need to tell you a long story..."

"Wait, so your job is to watch alive animatronics at night?" Skylar asked shocked.  
"Yes, and my friend..." Kyell looked down."But anyway... i need you to repair and restore it hopefully." He said cheering up.  
"Oh yeah, that sounds great! But, i need to ask you a favor too..." said Skylar.  
"Um, i need to move back in with you..." she said.  
Kyell looked at her, gaping." You realize that YOU kicked me out of OUR apartment!" he emphasized.  
"Yes, but i cant support the whole apartment by myself! plus i could be the mechanic, or something..." she said pleading.  
"I guess... if you really need to-" Kyell said quietly "Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou! I love you ky!" Skylar said, pecking him on the cheek.

"So what should we do with him? He has no memory chip, no human entites... He's pretty much worthless..."listed Chika.

"We cant hurt him, or do anything, or Kyell will hate us so much, he might just burn this place himself."recalled Bonnie.

"I realize you have hate for him chika, but we can't do anything without dealing with some kind of punishment or guilt... We already have so little emotions"Mangle chimed in.

"Yes, true, but we could always...turn them off..." suggested Chika.

"Chika, we already have gone through the "machine phase" we barely have any emotions as it is!" reminded Bonnie.

"Exactly, we cant risk losing it around Kyell...or we will never be turned back on..." agreed Mangle.

"Ok, ok youre right." lied Chika. She secretly still believed in turning her emotions off.

*** When Skylar and Kyell got to the pizzeria.

"hi Kyell! and uh..." greeted Bonnie.  
" Oh, uh Bonnie, this is Skylar!"

"Hello, Skylar." said Bonnie.

"Well hello Mrs. Bonnie.!" Skylar cheerily.

"Ok, nice meet'n' greet but me and sky need to go work on Foxy's chip..." rushed Kyell, pushing Skylar to his office.

"Why the rush Ky?" questioned Skylar.

"Listen, my friend, he... broke this chip in half on purpose... it contains all his memories... I at least need to see him before they wipe his memories." stressed Kyell sadly.

"Ok, i understand... do you have a magnifier? and tweezers?and... glue?" asked Skylar, speeding up.

"Um, i imagine there would be glue in the desk. and i guess there could be tweezers and a magnifier too..." reckoned Kyell. Then he went over to the desk and opened the bottom left drawer, and surely enough, there was glue. The magnifier was, surprisingly, right next to the glue. But there were no tweezers in the office, so they had to ask for assistance from the animatronics to find some. In the end, Chika was the one who found some, and proudly gave them to Skylar.

"Thank you Chika! Now we can go fix the chip." narrarated Skylar.

"Yes! The chip! NOW!" hurried Kyell, dragging her to the office .

a/n I'm the worst author ever I'm so sry, and it is confirmed that I will be ending it chapter 10-15 because imma make a sequel to it,! And I know I kinda just threw mangle in after her being gone for so long! Sry! But I'm Gunnar make the next chapter dedicated to what happened to mangle! So yeah! Peace! Be craze for3^3r and A|^^ay$! Crazesyd out!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- ENDING OF THIS BOOK!**  
**A/N I'm evil I know... but you know what? It's MY STORY! And i want it to go somewhere i want it to go! so there will be lots of sadness in this chapter (im not lieing this time!) But I already started my 2nd book! It's gunna be awesome;D**

Kyell sat in the office with Skylar, where she was fixing the chip. It had taken almost a full thirty minutes to actually attach the chip back together, and She was still working on it. "Skylar, are you almost done?" Kyell asked boredly. "Takes time Ky... takes time..." Skylar replied, focusing most of her attention to the chip. He groaned and got up to go somewhere else.

Kyell started walking down the hall, where the pirates cove was. He didn't look up as he passed it, not wanting to be reminded of what has happened. He finally decded to go hang out with Bonnie and Chica. "Freddy! Don't you see? You will never be turned on again!"(lol... turned on.) Chica yelled at Freddy. Kyell heard this and decided to stay back and listen. "He won't ever turn me back on! Ever! He might do you but not me!"(Do them...lol...) Freddy argued. "And for that, I will make sure he doesn't last a night at the next one." He mumbled, walking away. Kyell sat back, thinking about what Freddy had said. The words echoed in his mind._ " And I will make sure he doesn't last a night at the next one."_ Kyell knew what that meant. He knew that Freddy would make sure and have him killed at the next building. Kyell went into the dining room and sat next to Chica and Bonnie. "Any news?" Chica asked flatly. "Nope, she said it will take at least the rest of the night." Kyell replied glumly. "Well, even if she does fix it, are Mikes memories even still there?" Bonnie asked Kyell. "W-well yes... They have to be..." Kyell answered wearily. Bonnie and Chica looked at eachother, worried, then they looked back to Kyell, who was turning towards the halls again. He walked back to the office, where Skylar was still working on the chip. He sat down, once again, and waited.  
***TIME SKIP/ Flash foward.* Unknown POV. (The girl is 13)**  
The girl was crying while whispering, "Just do it. Just do it!" She repeated that over and over. Freddy's song had begun and his face flashing. She cried harder and clutched the chair. "Do it! Do it!" She sobbed as Freddy's song came to an end. The last thing she said before getting grabbed by Freddy was, "I'm so sorry Foxy."  
***Back to the time of Kyell XD***  
Kyell silently watched as Skylar finished mending the chip. she conected the last broken wire, and held it up. "I'm finished!" she announced cheerfully. Kyell immediately grabbed it and headed to pirates cove.  
** Kyell slid open the curtains and went straight to Foxy. He opened up where the chip should've been, and put it in there. Kyell stood back, to see what would happen. He stared for about a minute, then realized something was wrong. He went to the back of the suit, and found parts of wire had been ripped out of it. "What the hell?" Kyell said as examined the suit. He went around it in a circle, and found many wires had been ripped out. Kyell knew somebody had ripped them out, so he left to see if the others could help. But when he left, a golden figure appeared, and took out the chip that Kyell had left behind.

Kyell appeared in the dining area where, Skylar, Mangle, Chica, and Bonnie were talking. "Guys, who the hell ripped all those wires out of Foxy?" He asked angerly. The group all shrugged their shoulders. "Maybe it was Freddy?" Suggested Mangle. Kyell thought about it for a moment , then knew it was Freddy._" And for that, I will make sure he doesn't last a night at the next one."_ The words echoed in Kyells head. Freddy's plan was to get Mike,or Foxy, to kill him at the next job. And now that he had just broke Foxy, they can only repair him after they move. So Kyell would be stuck a whole week, with his friend, that will want to tear him limb from limb. Kyell looked around at the group, starting to panic. Skylar caught his gaze, and went over to see what was wrong with him. "Ky, are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost." Skylar asked Kyell worredly. "It's nothing, just that Foxy isn't working because of the loose wires.." He lied. Kyell didn't need Skylar in this. She didn't need to if she didn't have to be. Skylar suspected something was up, but didn't say anything about it.  
"Hey,Kyell, Skylar, It's really close to opening time." warned Bonnie. "Yeah, sorry, we are going to go now." Kyell said, as he pushed Skylar out the door.

**"So, I already stole the chip, now what do you need?" a mysterious voice asked Freddy from a dark room.. "Break it into a million pieces, then repair the fox." commanded Freddy. "Ok. But before I do, may I ask why?" questioned the voice. " Well you were betrayed by your friend right? How did that feel?" Freddy asked. He could sense the figure look down. "Exactly. Now that's how I want Kyell to feel. Go now, do not disapoint me."

**"Kyell, what the hell is going on with you? You're acting very strange since last night." Skylar said to Kyell, after he looked nervous at the mention of foxes on TV. "It's nothing, like I told you. Just something with Foxy." He replied, stretching the truth a bit. Skylar still didn't believe him, and she wanted to know what was wrong. She knew she wouldn't be able to get it out of him, so she had to think of a plan.

*Flashforward* unknown POV. 13 again :P The girl screamed again, while she was being dragged by Freddy to the backroom. Her scream was full of fear, but it didn't sound like she was struggling to get out of his grip. It didn't sound like she was trying to get away at all, except for her legs kicking on the hallway tiles. She knew what was happening, what was going to happen to her. She started talking to Freddy, while crying. "Freddy! It's me! It's Allie! Please stop!" She pleaded to the bear while he started grabbing the spare suit. Freddy grabbed her right arm and forcefully shoved it into the suit. She wailed in pain, and tried to grab it with her left arm, but the bear grabbed that too and started to stuff it into the suit. She yelled her last chance. "FOXXY! HELP! PLEEASE!". Before Freddy shoved it in , something suddenly knocked the bear over, and picked her up. Her vision blurred as she passed out. All she knew was that she was saved.

**( I really want to be done with this!) *BACK TO KYELLS TIME***

Kyell walked into Freddy's at 11:45, this time, without Skylar. She had agreed to stay home, surprisingly. She said she needed to do some stuff for her colledge. He knew she was lieing. Skylar was never behind on her work, nor ever had homework. But he just went with it. If any danger was to come tonight, he didn't want her involved. Kyell looked around the dining area, and couldn't spot the animatronics. He scanned the room again, and spotted them on the stage. He walked up to the stage, curious why they weren't moving. Uopon closer inspection, Kyell found all the animatonics were completely turned off. He stared at them in confusion, when he heard a sound from pirate cove. It was more like a rustling, like the curtains or something. Kyell walked over to the cove, and opened the curtains. Foxy was standing there, looking back at Kyell. "Foxy?... or Mike?" Kyell asked nervously. He didn't reply, just stared at Kyell. His voice box was broken, but Kyell didn't know that. "mmmmmAIkkkkkEI" Foxy tried to say. Kyell could make out what he said, and smiled.  
His smile faded when he realized all the rips where wires that had been poking out were gone. "Where did all the rips go?" Kyell asked. Foxy shrugged. Kyell then went to the back where Foxy's chip should have been. There wasn't a chip in it. "What the-" Kyell was interrupted by a crushing sound. Foxy's eyes filled with panick. "RuuuuUUInnN!" he tried to yell at Kyell. Then his eyes turned red and faced Kyell threateningly. Kyell stumbled back and heard a a voice from somewhere else. "Have fun with your fox friend..Hahaha" It laughed evilly. Kyell was much too distracted by Foxy approaching him with a deadly look.  
There was pounding of footsteps rapidly approaching the cove. The curtains slammed open, which revealed Mangle. Foxy immediately turned towards Mangle, seeing her as the new threat. "Now, Foxy, don't do this. We can work this out in a different way." She tried to convince him. He cocked his head sideways, obviously not hearing a word she said. Kyell started slipping away as soon as he saw Mangle distract Foxy. When he slipped past their point of view, he ran towards the office.

**  
Skylar stared at the test in shock. There was a blue line piercing it. "No..." she said quietly. She leaned against the wall in frustration. She knew she had to tell Kyell, so she silently got up and went to get ready.  
(Just btw if you didn't get the memo... she Pregnant... I know... Ako Taco \\(0-0)/

**** Flashforward only a bit* (girl is five.)**

"FOXYY! HELPP MEE!" Allie screamed from somewhere in the pizzeria. Foxy's head darted up as he got up and sprinted through the halls in search of Allie. He found her, with a man, in the backroom. He was trying to stuff her in the spare suit. Foxy tackled the man off and started thrashing at him with his hook and sharp metal fingers. Blood splattered everywhere, including Foxy's suit. Allie watched Foxy rip the man's skin to shredds, while crying scariedly. Foxy finished the man's horrible screames of pain by stabbing his heart. Foxy got up and turned to Allie. He was covered in thick blood.  
"Allie! What are you doing here?" Foxy asked angerily and worriedly. "I came here to spend the night with you... But that man came out of nowhere and..." She sobbed, not finishing the sentence. Foxy started moving towards Allie for a hug, but she flinched in fear. "B-but you're not my Foxy!" She yelled as she ran past him, and out of the pizzeria.  
***back to Kyell...AGAIN.***  
Kyell saw a ghostly figure sitting in his office seat, looking at the cameras. It was a girl, and she was in a security uniform. When she looked up, she saw Kyell and mouthed the words "It's Me.". Kyell rubbed his eyes, and when he looked back, the girl was gone. "Weird".

**Foxy lunged at Mangle, who automaticly ducked. She grabbed his arms, and put them behind his back. "Now, I said we could do this the easy or the hard way. I will give you one more chance before it will be the hard way." She proposed to him. Foxy just growled under Mangles weight. "I am guessing the hard way?" Mangle confirmed. Foxy growled louder. Mangle then reached behind his back and reset him. After she set Foxy back in the cove, Mangle headed to Kyell's office to see if he was ok. "Kyell, are you ok?" She asked, peeking her head in the office. Kyell was sitting in the office chair, staring blankly in front of him. "Kyell? Are you okay?" Mangle asked again. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just saw something... weird.." He answered awkwardly. Mangle walked over and sat by Kyell. "He's never coming back, is he?" Kyell asked sadly. "No. I'm sorry. Something-or somebody crushed his chip to where it can not be repaired." Mangle replied , also sounding sad. "So how are you moving, and the others aren't?" Kyell asked Mangle, changing the subject. "Well, I'm not sure my self. But I imagine it has something to do with the little kids taking me apart over and over. They probably broke many things." She said. "So what did you see that was weird?" Mangle asked, returning a question. "Well, It looked like a little girl, maybe 12 or 13? She was in a security uniform like mine, and looking at the camera. She looked up and saw me, then said something like "It's me" or something." He explained. Mangle's face grew worried as she heard each word of this. She knew exactly what he was talking about. "Y-you saw it too?" Mangle asked nervously. Kyell looked up at her in shock. "We both saw it?" he asked , obviously surprised. "Yeah... but it was actually backstage... She was being stuffed into a suit..." Mangle said, looking down at her toes. "But whatever it was went away before Freddy finished stuffing her.". "Whaaa?-" Kyell was about to question, but his alarm went off... two hours early...

**A/N YUP! if you have read the first few chapters of the next book, then I just gave all of it away (your welcome) I'll just tell you RIGHT now. Allie is Kyell and Skylars daughter... YUP! And all the fastfoward things were in the next building... SO if you already read the parts of my next book, you know what happens to Kyell :DDD! Im so evil. and im a liar. this book ISNT OVER YET! THATS RIGHT! YOU CANT GET RID OF IT BABY! lol... but i dont like this book that much anymore... I like Allie and Foxy 3 Now you know Foxy is a good guy in the next book. also (SPOILER) all these animatronics, lose their memories. I might be making it too predictable, but we all know who is going to be behind this. (IM JAMMING OUT TO FNAF BY THELIVINGTOMBSTONE) -random. But I want this book to end! And It actually might be over... idk... your choice... (That means if you leave a review saying you want more, ill continure.) Anyway, Be crazy for3^3r and A|VVay$! CRAZESYD OUT!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- Don't forget**

**4:00 a.m.**

Kyell and Mangle looked at the clock with confusion. The thing had it's rusty clock had hands on the 4 and the 12, indicating the time was 4:00 o'clock in the morning. Kyell checked his own watch strapped to his wrist, just to make sure. The yellow letters showed the identical time to the old clock on the office desk.

"What... but, how?" Kyell asked breathlessly. Mangle had a look of worry and fear showing on her plastic face. "Something is terribly wrong." She said with a shaking voice, never taking her yellow eyes off the clock. Kyell noticed she was now missing an eye, and all you could see was pitch black with a tiny yellow dot. She must have lost it in the fight with Foxy... "What's going to happen to us Mangle?" Kyell asked with a somber tone.

Mangle turned her head and looked him in the eyes, which were filled with worry. He got a bad feeling deep in his stomach when she didn't answer . He looked away from her, and walked out door of his office. If something bad was going to happen, he wouldn't be around to see it. Kyell's black shoes echoed down the large hall, as he heard some metallic skids catch up from behind. "Kyell you can't just leave! You're supposed to stay here and save us!" Mangle begged from beside him. He looked at her pleading face, that was hinted with panic.

"Yes I was, but everything is falling apart! Foxy is a freaking lunatic, Freddy has declared war, and quite frankly, I value my life too much for this." Kyell mumbled to Mangle as he entered the main stage area, where Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were still off. Mangle was still begging behind him from behind as he hurried to the door, but three furry animatronics blocked his way out. They stared at him with crossed arms and taunting eyes.

"Well, well, if it isn't scrap metal, and Kyell." new Freddy said with satisfaction. The new characters all laughed as Mangle shrunk away, and Kyell stumbled back. "F-f-freddy... How are you guys on?" He stuttered hopelessly. They continued their cackle while looking down on the two. "Oh, Freddy didn't tell you his plan? Well I guess you'll just have to find it out yourself..." The new Bonnie explained evilly, as he and the new Chica snatched Mangle by her arms, and Freddy started dragging Kyell towards the back room.

Everything seemed to slow down in that moment. Mangle thrashing against the grinning animatronics who weren't budging against her. The death grip that Freddy had on Kyell, and the kicking sound and whaling of him throughout the building... The old, plastic Freddy, and Golden figure waiting for him in the backroom.

This can't be the end...

***flashback***

"You understand the plan?" Freddy told his new double, and his companions in a emotionless voice. They all smirked evilly and nodded in unison. "We understand." They all verbally repeated, with demonic voices. Freddy nodded to his new accomplices. Golden Freddy appeared beside Freddy just as the new animatronics filed out of the room to their designated positions. "Freddy," The golden bear said, "I have left the human to deal with his crazed fox friend." he finished with a satisfied voice. "and if he survives, I will meet you in the back." golden informed Freddy, as he vanished once again.

Freddy chuckled to himself, before walking back to the stage.

"I have won, Kyell."

***flashforward***

The brown mechanical bear suit sat on the checkered floor of the backroom , while Kyell flailed on the metal table. The new Freddy and the Golden one were holding him down as Freddy took off the bulky head of the suit as Kyell yelled helplessly."HELP ME!" Kyell screamed as it echoed throughout the building. There was no response , as struggling noises became louder, and Freddy grabbed hold of Kyell's torso to prepare for the kill.

Suddenly a white flash pushed Freddy away from Kyell, as he landed back on the table with a large thud. Kyell sat up with a quick breath and skimmed his surroundings. All three Freddys were on the floor, and a young girl was staring at him from the middle of the Freddy pile. Kyell just stared at the girl, who had an unknown source of blood on her arm and hands. " I saved you this time." she told him before disappearing into the thin air.

Kyell stared at the spot the girl had just been standing in.

"What . The. Fuck." Kyell asked just before Mangle fumbled into the room. She looked at the mess around the room, which had the scatter of Freddys. There was also some ripped cloth and metal scraps. "Kyell, what did you do?" Mangle asked with surprise. The Freddys remained silent on the ground, as Mangle carefully stepped around them to Kyell. "I didn't... I don't... The girl did this." He stuttered. Mangle only nodded as they walked out of the room towards the front doors. The plastic Bonnie and Chica were sitting in the front room, staring at there angered replacements.

" It's not over! You think you can save your little human? You're wrong!" the new Bonnie screamed with craze. He was struggling under the plastic bunny's grasp, but to no avail. The new Chica only sat there with a blank look. She slowly looked up at Kyell with a look he couldn't quite identify. " You should run. We failed and the boss will stop at nothing to get you killed." Chica explained with an emotionless voice. Kyell was surprised at the sudden speaking by the new Chica, especially with the type of tone she was using. He stared at her with confusion. "Why?" Kyell asked bluntly. Chica just stared at him blankly.

"You don't want to find out."

*time skip*

The restaurant had an eerie silent as Kyell walked through the silent halls. They had an emptiness other than the lack of people, it was like the children's drawings only made the halls all the more deathly. They had transported all the animatronics and Foxy to the truck for the next building. Kyell shook his head in sorrow. This would leave him nightmares at night. Especially with Freddy haunting him in another way other than dreams. He would appear everywhere he was in the restaurant. Kyell walked into the room where Chica, Bonnie, Mangle , and a shut down Freddy were. The animatronics looked at him with a sense of hope , but it was very slim.

" Do you have your chips?" Kyell asked all the animatronics with a small voice. They all reached behind there plastic heads and pulled out a small card that had each of their names on them." Good..." he said taking each one by one and slipping them into his denim jacket. Kyell didn't even glance at Freddy, since he wouldn't be needing Kyell anymore...

"What now Kyell?" Mangle asked quietly. Her face showed worry and fear, as did the other animatronics. They looked hopeless, yet Kyell could feel their need for him every time he saw their faces." We need a new plan. The last one isn't going to work." He told them with a sour voice. The silence that followed was almost deafening as Kyell thought over the new plan for himself and the animatronics. He didn't want to do this , but he not only owed it not only to Mike, but also the animatronics. They needed to be safe, after what they did for him.

"Is there anyway to temporarily become an animatronic, or possibly switch with someone?" he asked, immediately regretting what he was going to do. They all looked at him weirdly, and Bonnie answered him. "Not... not that we have ever done, but it's possible. I don't know about switching though." Bonnie answered fully. Kyell took in the new, yet slightly disappointing news. He still had a chance... but what if something went wrong? "What about those spring lock suits? If you are looking to pose as one of us you can use that." Chica told him , interrupting his thoughts. The other animatronics looked at her with hateful stares . She ignored them. "Kyell you don't have to give up your life for us, we have already lived ours..." she said to him sincerely . Maybe he didn't , he could probably escape, start a life with Skylar...

No. It's too late to back out. "I can't do that to any of you. You saved my life, sort of. Plus... I dont really have anyone else." Kyell explained. He gave a deep breath before speaking again.

" I want... to be one of you... forever."

**WHOA WHAT. Heh i really like turning people into animatronics... oh the old ****days... ANYWAY WELCOME TO THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE RETURN OF MWAH. I really missed writing fnaf fan fiction so I'm back for a while . I don't know who's out there reading, but whoever you are... you are AMAZEBALLLZZZ. So do you guys like that this story will be completed? I do. Im so happy i decided to come back to may bebees. BTW do you guys think i should do a 2.5k special like i did for christmas last year? I probably will for halloween, like Ill write it before and then post it on halloween ( WHICH BTW IS WHEN THE FNAF4 DLC IS COMING OUT EEEEEEEE) but seriously let me know on the reviews, i would very much appreciate it :) SO let's discuss the chapter: So let us review, Sky is Prego in the Ego, Kyell and Mangle saw a ghost girl (allie), She can apparently come from somewhere and stop things... Kyell wants to be an animatronic with Mike and the gang, so we have a lot happening. OH BOY! but will Kyell go through with it like Mike did? Will he get his memories erased? Who will care for little Allie Beleguer who is on her way? FIND OUT ALL THIS NEXT TIME! be Craze for3^3r and a|VVay$! CRAZESYD OUT!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12- Don't be afraid**

**8:03 am, Sunday morning.**

Kyell stood in the presence of the sorrowful glances he was receiving from the animatronics. They didn't agree with Kyell's decision , but it seemed like one of the few options at hand that could be carried out with. He stood there , burning his glare into the furry Freddy suit. This is who he would become in a few short hours, a animatronic who murders innocent security guards…

Kyell had told Chica to make sure that Skylar gets the letter he had written as a farewell… Skylar would be pissed when she found out what Kyell had done, especially since he didn't say goodbye in person. Maybe she would get over him and find another guy someday…

The plan was to push the new Freddy's spirit out, and replace it with "Kyell's by giving up his body to the suit. The unfortunate thing about this procedure was that no other animatronic except Freddy was able to do it, so they had to restart him, and fill him in on the news. Freddy didn't seem as thrilled as Kyell thought he would be. Freddy only gave a small smirk that faded quickly as they explained further.

" It's time…" Freddy whispered to Kyell softly, who let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Kyell turned towards the others with a sad smile. They looked back with uneasy look, for this would not be pretty. The worst part is that he wasn't going to be asleep, he would endure every ounce of pain completely awake, and this is what terrified Kyell the most.

Kyell made his way to the ground beside the robotic bear and closed his eyes while he heard the slight sound of the suit being opened, before he felt many pairs of hands around his body, and a single hand resting on his forehead. He could hear soft whispering of words that he couldn't make out, and he felt himself be gently set on sharp pieces of wire, poking through his shirt.

Kyell stayed like that for many minutes, before he felt a faint push which allowed a couple wires to stab through his skin. He opened his eyes wide with shock and gasped in a sharp breath , starting to breath rapidly. Mangle noticed his panic, while the others kept focus. She whispered to them before coming closer to him while talking to him in a soothing tone.

"Kyell, it's okay, don't be afraid-" Mangle was saying soothingly, but she was cut short by the sound of metal gutting through skin. Kyell didn't even scream, or try to move, he only let the stream of tears go down his face as he choked on his own blood. He watched all the animatronics stare at him with grief and sorry in their eyes. Kyell could feel each wire stabbing at his insides, as he was overwhelmed with a warm liquidy feeling…

The last thing he felt before he closed his eyes for the last time, was Mangle's animatronic hand gripping his and her whispering over and over "Don't be afraid…"

***Time skip***

" He should be awake by now…" stated Bonnie from the outside of the backroom door. All the other animatronics turned their heads toward her in confusion. " Bonnie's right… Why isn't he awake yet Freddy? " Chica agreed from the stage . Freddy was looking down from their gazes, seeming to be deep in thought. "Because he's probably dead." Freddy stated bluntly. All the animatronics looked at him with shock.

"B-but… He can't be dead… He was going to save us all." Bonnie stuttered. Chica only looked towards the room were Kyell and Mangle were in with distress. Freddy shook his head as to clear his thoughts, but in the end he looked even more troubled.

Mangle walked out of the backroom's small opening , looking confused. She looked all of them over, and cleared her throat, making her presence known. They all looked up towards her and waited for her speaking.

"I don't...something strange has happened." Mangle explained, before nodding them to follow her. The animatronics stepped inside the backroom cautiously, eyeing the suit which Kyell was stuffed in. They could hear some soft moans from it, and a few whispering words from somewhere else.

"Help… I'm afraid… save me…" were small whispers that sounded like a girl. Mangle stepped closer to the whispering, and found the source. It was the same girl she had seen countless time, and also Kyell had saw. She looked up at Mangle from her knees and had a face streaked with tears. "Why is he dead?" She said from the ground. Mangle looked at her, surprised. "Who are you?" Mangle asked softly. The girl still had droplets coming out of her eyes as she kept glancing at the suit . "You killed him… Why would you kill my daddy?" She said with a sob.

Mangle looked at the girl in confusion, but she soon saw the resemblance between the girl and Kyell.

"What's your name?" Freddy asked again from behind Mangle. The girl stared at the animatronics with a despair stricken face. "A-allie." she finally answered. Allie looked heartbroken and scared at the same time, but she only cried. "P-please open it… I want to see him." she said, never taking her green eyes off the suit. Mangle obeyed , despite the warnings of the other animatronics.

She took apart the suit, which contained Kyell who had many wired poking out from his skin. He looked peaceful, yet at the same time in pain. Allie only sobbed harder at this. She reached out to touch him, but stopped short and threw herself at him, hugging him through the suit. She looked up from the suit and wiped a couple stray tears as she gripped the brown cloth.

Allie looked as if she was debating on a decison that was hard to call. She looked at the animatronics with a blank face. "Would you save him if you could?" Alllie asked with a emotionless voice, yet she still looked like a reck. They stared at eachother before nodding a yes, with puzzled looks. Allie nodded while turning back to the bloody mess of a suit.

"Are you sure you would save him?" She questioned once again, but in a deeper voice. "Yes." They all said in unison. Allie smiled a smirk that meant trouble, but she soon looked sorry for them. "I was told to save him, and I need some souls to help heal him, thank you for volunteering." She said as her voice dropped to a demonic level and she used her hand to pull their souls into her possession. The animatronics dropped like ragdolls. Allie wasn't herself anymore though, she was now a he who was dressed from head to toe in purple.

" Save the nightguard, save myself. Have fun in hell."

**That "wait wut" moment. Sorry this chapter is short :P I'm just trying to get something out. Let me know what you guys think. SOOO guess who I just had to bring into the story :) i said GUESS. any way so that wasnt actually allie but the first one was? idk im trying to figure stuff out myself... anyway im out PEACE. Be craze for3^3r and A|VVay$! CRAZESYD OUT!**


End file.
